Killshot (film)
| starring = Diane Lane Thomas Jane Mickey Rourke Joseph Gordon-Levitt Rosario Dawson | music = Klaus Badelt | cinematography = Caleb Deschanel | editing = Mick Audsley Lisa Gunning | studio = FilmColony Lawrence Bender Productions | distributor = Third Rail Releasing The Weinstein Company | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2,616,659 }} 'Killshot' is a 2008 American thriller film directed by John Madden and starring Diane Lane, Thomas Jane, Mickey Rourke and Joseph Gordon-Levitt. It is based on Elmore Leonard's 1989 novel of the same name. The story follows a couple who, despite being in a Witness Protection Program, are being chased and confronted by the criminal they outed. Plot A mafia hitman seeks revenge on a couple in the witness protection program that helped bring him to justice. Cast * Diane Lane as Carmen Colson * Thomas Jane as Wayne Colson * Mickey Rourke as Armand "The Blackbird" Degas * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Richie Nix * Rosario Dawson as Donna * Hal Holbrook as Papa * Don McManus as Nelson Davies * Lois Smith as Lenore * Johnny Knoxville (deleted scenes'') Production The film adaptation of the 1989 novel Killshot by Elmore Leonard began development as early as May 1997 under Miramax Films, which had optioned Leonard's novel. By September 2004, the adaptation entered active development, with director John Madden expressing interest in helming. By January 2005, The Weinstein Company hired Madden to direct the film based on a script by Hossein Amini. The following August, actors Diane Lane, Thomas Jane, and Mickey Rourke were cast in the lead roles. In September, actors Rosario Dawson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, and Johnny Knoxville were cast. Actress Sandra Bullock was originally considered for the role taken by Lane, while John Travolta, Viggo Mortensen, and Justin Timberlake were originally reported to have been up for the roles taken by Rourke, Jane, and Gordon-Levitt respectively. Principal photography began in October 2005 in Toronto, Ontario. Filming also took place in Cape Girardeau along the Mississippi River. Production concluded by December 2005. By July 2006, Killshot was being screened to test audiences who had previously enjoyed Traffic and Collateral. Test screenings showed that audiences found the plot too confusing and that the story was not tightened enough. As a result, scenes involving Cape Girardeau and a subplot involving Johnny Knoxville's role as a deputy were edited from the film. Release and reception Killshot was originally slated to be released on March 17, 2006. It then was delayed to October 20, 2006. It was reported on July 19, 2008 that Killshot would be going straight to DVD. In early September 2008, the film was resurrected for November 7, 2008 but then pushed back to January 23, 2009. The film was released on DVD on May 26, 2009. The film received mixed reviews, posting a 43% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. References External links * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American crime thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Madden Category:Films based on works by Elmore Leonard Category:Films shot in Michigan Category:Films shot in Missouri Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:American independent films Category:Films scored by Klaus Badelt Category:Works about witness protection Category:Screenplays by Hossein Amini Category:Films based on American novels